Kitty
by kpopfag
Summary: Luhan menemukan namja -bukan.. kucing! LuMin ONESHOT; BAD SUMMARY; NC


Title : Kitty~

Pairing : LuMin (Luhan/ Xiumin)

Warning : Rated M for NC (again lol xD); cat!Xiumin; ONESHOT

A/N: Hahaha~

**Ide dan plot fanfic ini murni dari saya. Mohon jangan ada yang memplagiat.**

Enjoy~

Pagi itu, Luhan terbangun mendapatkan seorang namja –bukan, _kucing? _Entah siapa atau _apa_ itu, berada di hadapnnya. Bukan, bukan itu yang bikin dia panik, tetapi keadaan si namja atau kucing itu telanjang. Ku ulang, _telanjang. _**Naked**_. Totally __**Naked**__. _Luhan menatapnya horor. _Kenapa ada seorang namja di ranjangnya? Tidak berbaju pula! _Luhan mengecek dirinya sendiri, memastikan kalau bajunya masih terpakai, tidak ternodai. Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa dengan bajunya. Luhan menghela nafas, lega. Berarti dia tidak melakukan yang aneh-aneh tadi malem, meskipun ia tahu tadi malam ia tidak mabuk atau sejenisnya. Si namja kucing itu tiba-tiba menguap, yang berakibat Luhan terlonjak kaget. Namja itu bangkit dari tidurnya dan mengambil posisi duduk. Ia mengucek-ngucek matanya dengan imut menurut Luhan yang daritadi tak sadar menatapnya. Kulit putihnya terlihat lembut. Sebuah ekor muncul dari belakangnya dan sepasang telinga kucing tertempel di atas rambut oranye tua si namja itu. Wajahnya bulat dengan pipi yang terlihat chubby, Luhan tiba-tiba punya keinginan buat cubit pipinya tapi ia tahan keinginan tersebut. Luhan tidak sadr kalau si namja itu menatapnya.

"Meow~?" si namja kucing itu menatap Luhan dengan kepala yang sedikit dimiringkan. Entah kenapa, menatap si namja kucing langsung ke mata membuat libido Luhan menegang di dalam boxer hitamnya (Luhan kalau tidur cuman memakai kaos dan boxer). Luhan menelan ludahnya kasar. Si namja itu merangkak mendekati Luhan dan tangannya perlahan menusuk tenda yang terbentuk di boxer Luhan. Luhan mengerang. Siapa sebenarnya namja imut ini?

Namja itu menjauhkan tangannya ketika mendengar suara dari Luhan. Kenapa Luhan mengeluarkan suara? Apa itu tanda buruk? Atau baik? Si namja kucing tidak tahu. Rasa penasaran memasuki otaknya dan kucing itu pun kembali meraih dan menggenggam junior Luhan dan suara tadi pun kembali dikeluarkan. Namja itu kemudian menaik turunkan tangannya dan erangan-erangan Luhan bertambah seiring dengan bergeraknya tangan namja kucing itu di juniornya yang terlapisi oleh boxernya. Namja itu memerhatikan Luhan. Mata Luhan yang tertutup rapat, bibir bawah digigit dan alisnya yang mengerut. Tiba-tiba si namja kucing itu merasakan boxer dan tangannya basah seiring dengan desahan panjang yang keluar dari bibir Luhan. Si namja itu merinding ketika mendengar suara sexy nya Luhan.

Si namja kucing perlahan menurunkan boxer Luhan, memperlihatkan juniornya yang berlumuran dengan cairan putih miliknya. Lagi-lagi si namja itu merasa penasaran dengan cairan tersebut. Namja itu mengeluarkan lidah mungilnya dan mencoba menjilatnya. Pahit bercampur asin? Tapi entah kenapa rasanya begitu manis di lidah si namja dan dia ingin merasakannya lagi. Namja itu akhirnya menjilat semua cairan Luhan sampai habis. Ekornya melambai-lambai menandakan ia senang. Luhan menatapnya. Bibirnya yang merah dan mungil, pipi chubby nya yang putih dan terlihat begiru mulus, dan mata kucingnya berwarna coklat tua yang menatapnya. Terlihat begitu polos dan inoccent tapi sangat menggoda Luhan.

"Siapa.. Sebenarnya siapa kamu?" tanya Luhan.

Namja itu hanya menatap Luhan. Matanya terlihat sedikit... sedih? Sayangnya Luhan tidak sadar akan itu. Luhan mulai merasa kesal. "Siapa kamu? Kenapa kamu disini?" tanya nya lagi. Si namja itu membuang mukanya ke beda arah. Ekornya tidak melambai-lambai dan telinganya berubah layu. _Kenapa dia tidak menjawab?! _

Luhan mendorong namja itu hingga punggungnya mengenai kasur, Luhan di atasnya dengan kedua tangannya menahan pergelangan tangan si namja di samping kepalanya. Namja itu mengeluarkan sebuah "Meow!" dan Luhan mengangkat alisnya. _Meow? Pfft dia bercanda. _"Ku ulang. Siapa kamu?" tanya lagi. Si namja itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Wae? Jawab!"

"Meow.."

"Meow? Hanya itu? Hanya mengeong yang kamu bisa?!" Luhan mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Lu-Luhan!"

Luhan terdiam. _Dia.. tahu namaku?!._

"Luhan..." si namja itu manggil lagi. Luhan menatapnya dengan wajah blank. "Siapa namamu."

"X-xiu.."

"Xiu?" tanya Luhan. Si namja itu mengangguk. Luhan menyeringai. Perlahan, Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Xiu. "Xiu," Luhan mengusap-usap bibir bawahnya ke bibir Xiu. "Panggil aku Master." Dan Luhan mecium bibirnya. Luhan melumat kedua bibir Xiu dan menggigit biir bawahnya. "Mmmhh.." Luhan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Xiu dan mulai mengeksplorasi goa hangat milik si kucing. Niat Xiu tadinya mendorong lidah Luhan dengan lidahnya, tapi sayangnya niatnya berubah menjadi perang lidah. Tangan Luhan merayap ke bawah paha Xiu hingga pantat mulusnya. Luhan meremasnya dan Xiu mendesah dalam ciuman mereka. Tanpa pelicin atau lube, Luhan memasukkan dua jari sekaligus ke hole kucingnya.

"Nyah!"

Luhan terus memasukkan jarinya makin dalam.

"Lu-Luhanh~"

Jari Luhan mulai bergerak seperti menggunting dan desahan-desahan Xiu makin menambah. Setelah yakin si kucing sudah siap, Luhan memasukkan juniornya ke dalam hole Xiu. "AH! LUHANHH~!" ekor sang kucing menegang ke atas yang diikuti oleh telinganya. Kedua tangan Luhan meraih ke kedua pinggang Xiu dan ia mulai memaju mundurkan badannya. Xiu mengepal kedua tangannya disisi badannya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tangan kanan Luhan meraih pipi Xiu dan perlahan mengusap-usap pipinya dengan jempolnya. "_Say my name_." Perintahnya dengan suara seduktif. "M-master Luhan.." Luhan menyodoknya dalam. "Ah! Luhanhh~!"

"Lebih keras."

Luhan menyodoknya keras tapi meleset dari prostate Xiu.

"Ngghh~ Hhah Luhannh~!"

"Lebih keras lagi."

Lagi-lagi Luhan melesetnya dengan sengaja.

"L-Luhannh!"

"Lebih keras lagi!"

Dan lagi.

"Luhaaaan~~!"

Luhan menyeringai. _"Good boy." _Dengan itu, Luhan langsung menusuk juniornya keras ke prostate si namja kucing.

"NYAH! LUHAN~~!"

Luhan meraih lagi pipi Xiu dan langsung melahap bibir merahnya. Menahan desahan-desahannya. Tangan Xiu berjalan dari dada Luhan yang masih terdapat baju sampai ke leher sang master. Mereka beradu lidah dan pinggul mereka yang belum bisa diam. Beberpa saat kemudian, Xiu merasakan rasa panas di perutnya. Ia melepas ciumannya dengan Luhan dan mencengkram baju Luhan. "Lu-Luhannnh~" Luhan yang mengerti maksud Xiu, langsung mempercepat temponya dan mulai mengocok penis Xiu. Akhirnya, Xiu mengeluarkan cairannya di tangan Luhan dan Luhan pun menyusul, mengeluarkan di dalam lubang pantat nya Xiu.

Luhan mengeluarkan juniornya dan mereka berdua mengatur nafasnya. Luhan membuka kaos putihnya dan memakaikannya ke Xiu yang terlihat sedikit mengantuk. Ia beranja dari kasurnya dan menuju kamar mandi, mengambil sebuah handuk basah untuk membersihkan dia dan Xiu. Luhan membersihkan dirinya dahulu lalu memakai boxer hotamnya yang ada di kolong tempat tidurnya. Di kasurnya, Xiu sudah tertidur lelap dengan posisi seperti bola. Luhan terkekeh. Ia lalu membersihkan badan Xiu dan ikutan tiduran di atas kasurnya, bersampingan dengan kucingnya. Luhan memeluk pinggangnya. Xiu merespon dalam tidurnya dengan membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Luhan yang telanjang.

_Wajahnya terlihat begitu.. cantik_ pikirnya. Luhan mengelus-elus rambutnya, membiarkan tangannya mengenai telinga kucing Xiu. _Telinganya asli_. Lalu Luhan melihat ekornya yang bergerak sedikit. _Ekornya juga.._

Luhan berakhiran tertidur kembali, padahal waktunya masih siang.

_-Malamnya-_

Luhan terbangun menemukan tempat tidurnya kosong_. Sebuah mimpi? _Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara mengeong dari luar kamarnya. Luhan yang tadinya bengong langsung bergegas keluar.

Di dapur, keadaanya tidak terlihat begitu.. bersih. Tepung bertumpahan dengan saos-saos di seluruh tempat. Luhan tidak mau tahu apa cairan hijau yang ada di lantai dapurnya. _Ew_. Seorang namja berambut oranye tua terlihat sedang mengoprak-aprik kulkasnya. Ekor panjangnya melmabai-lambai sambil memperlihatkan pantat mulus miliknya. Kaos putih Luhan yang terlihat kebesaran itu tidak terlalu membantu ternyata.

"Xiu?" panggil Luhan.

Xiu menengok keluar dari kulkas. Terlihat senyuman manis terukir dibibirnya. "Meow~!" Xiu berlari ke arahnya dan memeluk Luhan hingga mereka punggung Luhan mengenai lantai apatermennya. "Luhan~" kata Xiu sambil menjilat-jilat pipinya. Luhan terkekeh. Ia meraih rambut Xiu dan mengelusnya. "Kau ngapain eoh? Kenapa bisa sampai begini?" tanya Luhan sambil melirik kekacauan yang dibuat oleh kucingnya. Senyuman Xiu berputar balik. Telinganya melayu dan matanya tidak menatap mata Luhan. Luhan yang menyadarinya, menarik dagu Xiu dan menciumnya. Hanya ciuman biasa. Lidah dan gigi tidak berikut serta, hanya bibir mereka bergerak satu sama lain. Ketika terlepas, dahi mereka saling bersentuhan dan matanya saling menatap satu sama lain.

Tiba-tiba terdengar perut Xiu berbunyi.

Mata Xiu membelak dan segera, ia membenamkan mukanya ke leher Luhan. Luhan tertawa. "Kau lapar?" tanya nya. Xiu mengangguk, kepala masih berada di pundak Luhan. "Kenapa kau tidak bangunkan aku hm?" Xiu menjauhkan mukanya dari leher Luhan dan menatapnya. Matanya seperti mengatakan kalau _aku tidak mau mengganggumu_. Anehnya, Luhan mengerti pesan Xiu. "Aniyo, kau tak menggangguku." Katanya. Luhan mengambil posisi duduk yang mengakibatkan Xiu menjadi duduk di pangkuannya. "Tunggu di sana. Nanti kubawakan makanan." Kata Luhan sambil mengangguk ke arah ruang televisi. Xiu mengangguk dan langsung pergi dari pangkuan Luhan.

Luhan berdiri dan melihat dapurnya. Ia menghela nafas. _Nanti saja kubersihkan_. Luhan membuka kulkasnya dan mengambil sekotak baozi yang kemaren ini sepupunya, Wu Yi Fan atau sekarang lebih suka dipanggil Kris entah kenapa, memberinya ketika ia berkunjung. Luhan menghangatkan baozi tersubut dengan microwavenya dan membawanya ke tempat dimana Xiu berada. Xiu sedang melihat-lihat sekelilingnya sambil memeluk kedua kakinya erat. Ketika ia melihat Luhan datang, senyuman lebar terukir manis di bibirnya. Luhan menyimpan piring berisi baozi di meja yang ada di depannya. Ketika ia akan meraih baozi untuk Xiu, matanya menangkap sebuah kertas. Kertas memo berwarna kuning tertempel di meja hadapannya.

"_Tolong rawat dan jaga Xiu baik-baik._

_Sekarang, ia milikmu, Luhan._

_-ZYX__**"**_

_ZYX? _Luhan melirik Xiu yang sedang memakan baozinya. _Baozi.._ Xiu melihat ke arah Luhan lalu tersenyum, pipi penuh dengan baozi yang ia makan. Luhan tersenyum. _Siapapun yang mengirimmu, aku pasti akan menjagamu Xiu. You're Mine Baozi._

**-END-**

**A/N : Comments anyone?**


End file.
